How It All Started
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Agent Carolina is the top of the Freelancers. She's smart and quick thinking. yet we never saw what happened before she was the top. will she be the top going into the project, or will it take time to get there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so this is just a fun little fan fic I wanted to do. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Before The Project.

'How is this going to help. God dad I'm going to kill you for making me do this.' thought a red headed girl walking into a bar. Her father had sent her into the bar to find some people that were in a project that she just signed up for. She walks up to a man sitting at the counter flicking a lighter on and off. She walks up to him and hears a few people talking.

"Have you guys heard about the new guy?"

"North of course they heard about him. It's kinda hard not to." All of a sudden the guy turns to face the people.

"You know North, I hear he's strong enough that he'll be able to rip someone in half."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"South don't be rude."

"I'm not." The guy turns around hearing the two argue. He starts playing with his lighter and the girl standing next to him grabs the lighter.

"What the..."

"You know it's dangerous playing with fire." The man looks up at the red head and smiles.

"I've heard that. What's your name?" The girl sits and looks at the lighter.

"Carolina." She looks at the man and sees that he has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well Carolina what is a good looking girl like yourself doing at a bar alone?"

"I'm not alone now am I?" The man chuckles and shakes his head.

"No apparently you're not. I'm York by the way. I'm part of..."

"Project freelancer. I know so am I."

"Oh so your Agent Carolina." Carolina laughs a little and nods her head.

"Indeed I am. So I take it your Agent New York."

"Yeah but everyone calls me York." She smiles and looks at the lighter again.

"I'll try to remember that York." He looks over at the others and then looks at Carolina.

"Hey why don't I introduce you to the other members of the team. Well at least the ones here."

"Okay."

He holds out his hand and she reluctantly takes it. He leads her to the table with four people siting there.

"Hey guys. I want you all to meet Carolina. She'll be joining us at Project Freelancer."

"Hi." The one guy looks at Carolina and smiles. The two girls look at each other, and smile.

"Hello Carolina. I'm Agent Washington. They all just call me Wash."

"Hi Wash. Let me guess you're North Dakota and she's your twin, South Dakota."

"Well your right about me, but South has blonde hair. The other one's Connie."

"North." He winces and then corrects himself.

"I mean C.T. A.k.a Agent Connecticut."

"I see why you go by C.T."

"That and it's better for me."

"So who's the new guy coming?" Everyone shrugs and then Wash backs up.

"Carolina behind you." Carolina turns around to see a ripped guy standing behind her.

"Hello?"

"Are you Agent Carolina?" Carolina backs up into the table and the man just looks at her.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Maine. I'm from Project Freelancer." After he says that everyone loosens up.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were about to pick a fight with us."

"Why in the world would I do that?" Carolina laughs and shakes her head.

"Never mind. So what are we going to do with our last night of freedom?" Everyone laughs at that and then York speaks up.

"We could just get drunk."

"No I'm not getting drunk on my last night of freedom."

"Well York I've got an idea."

"And what's that Carolina?" She walks over to him and leans closer to him.

"This." She pulls him closer and kisses him. She pulls away and walks over to South and CT and they start laughing.

"Hey York you okay?" York just looks at Wash and then looks at Carolina.

"Yeah I'm fine." York walks over to the counter and grabs a glass bottle.

"York you know what will happen if you do that."

"I know I'll get drunk." North just shakes his head as he watches his friend drink the whole bottle.

"You know that really messed him up." Carolina smiles at her new friends comment.

"I bet. Well he did try to use that pick up line on me. Might as well let him think that worked on me." The three of them laugh and they all watch as York tries to stay standing.

After an hour Carolina gets up and then looks at everyone.

"I should probably leave. No doubt my father is waiting for me." Everyone looks at her and they all nod. York walks up to her and smiles.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah but I won't make you wait for something."

"What would I be waiting for?" She smirks at him then looks at South and CT.

"This." She kisses him again and he puts his arms around her waist. She breaks off and he just smiles.

"You know, you have a weird way of telling me your going to kiss me."

"Are you complaining?" She smirks and he laughs.

"No I'm not. You should probably get going." She nods and turns to leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walks out the door and the rest just sit in silence.

About an hour later she walks into her house and hears her father.

"Carolina is that you?" She takes off her jacket and just sits on the couch.

"Yeah it's me." He father walks into the room and looks at her.

"Something wrong?" She looks at him the at the wall.

"Nope. Just waiting for tomorrow."

"Well why don't you go get some sleep."

"All right. See you before I leave tomorrow."

"See you then."

 **A/N okay so again just a little fanfic I wanted to do hope you like it.**


	2. Starting the Project

**A/N okay so just want to say I really didn't post that review. That was my friend. She was really upset that people didn't see the story. I knew that fanfic wasn't working properly. I really don't care if it doesn't go the way most of my stories have. Anyway with that out there let's continue the story. Hopefully it won't have so much dialog.**

Chapter 2

Starting the project

Carolina wakes up to her alarm clock and slams her fist on the button. She rolls out of her bed and puts on a cyan t-shirt and jeans. She walks down to the kitchen and looks at a picture of her mother.

"I'm not going to let you down." She walks out of the house with her bag slung across her back and she sees the transport taking her and the other freelancers to the pelican. She gets on the transport and automatically sees York and the others. She walks over to them and sits with them.

"Hey you made it." She looks at York and gives him a weak smile.

"Hey what's wrong?" She looks at North and then looks at the ground.

"Nothing. It's just hard leaving home and the only family I have."

"Hey I get it. We all have to go through that at some point." She looks at him and looks at South.

"Really you have your twin sister with you." He shakes his head and looks at Carolina.

"Not what I mean. South and I had to leave our home and leave the only thing close to a mother." Carolina's look changes from skeptical to regret.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that hard on you two. I mean you have each other."

"Hey it's okay. Really, we all do and say things we don't mean to." York hugs Carolina and she hugs him back. CT looks at everyone and decides to get their minds off of the subject.

"So do any of you know who the director is?" Carolina laughs and York shakes his head.

"CT no one knows who he is yet. All we know is that he's the one leading all of this."

"Wait how do you know the director is a guy?"

"My father told me. He knows the director, which is why I'm here."

"Wow."

The pelican stops and Maine get's on. He looks at everyone and just sits next to Wyoming. The pelican takes off and goes to the ship project freelancer is being controlled from. As the pelican reaches the _Mother of Invention_ , Carolina sees a man hiding in the dark near the cockpit.

"Hey York, who's that?" York looks to where Carolina's pointing. He looks at the man then looks at Carolina.

"That's Butch Flowers, a.k.a Agent Florida. He really doesn't talk to us a lot." She looks at him and then rests her head on York's shoulder. She closes her eyes for a brief moment before the ship docks. She feels York wrap an arm around her and she doses off.

When the pelican docks York gently shakes Carolina to wake her up but she just shifts into a new position.

"Hey can I get some help?" The others laugh and South walks up to York to help wake up Carolina. She takes Carolina's arm and pulls her until York can move his body to free himself.

"Thanks, now how are we going to wake her up." Maine growls a little and walks up to York and South.

"Leave that to me." He leans near Carolina's ear and then says something that only Carolina and him can hear. She immediately jumps up and looks at Maine.

"Never say that again." She laughs as she says that and everyone relaxes.

"They needed you up. That was the only thing I could think of."

"Well don't say that. That is really... there is no word to describe that." The group leaves and they hear a female voice sound throughout the ship.

"All Freelancers please report to the training center." They head to the training center and see 40 other Freelancers. The nine of them go to the front of the huge group and see a man wearing a commander suit and another man wearing a suit.

"Hello everyone. I would like to thank you for coming here." The man speaking has a soft voice and seems very calm for what he is doing.

"I would like for you all to meet the Director. He will be giving you your orders."

"Thank you Counselor. As you all know I am the Director of this project. I will call the shots. I will also be responsible for giving you teams, armor, and an A.I. unit." The Director has a southern accent that's familiar to Carolina. In fact too familiar.

"Crap." York looks at Carolina. She didn't say it loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough for him to hear.

"What's wrong?" She shakes her head and looks at him.

"I know who the Director is." The Director pulls up a image of a roster.

"These will be your squads. The leaders are the first name on the squad roster. These are the leaders: team five, Nebraska. Team four, Utah. Team three, Arizona. Team two, Georgia. Team one, Carolina. These are your leaders. Once you see what team you are on go to them. Team one will get their armor first. That is all." Carolina walks up to the Director and he looks at her.

"Agent Carolina is something wrong?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about sir. Alone." The counselor goes to talk to the other Freelancers so Carolina could talk to the Director.

"Really you didn't decide to tell me that you are the Director?"

"Carolina I didn't want you to know until you got here."

"Really dad? That's how you wanted me to find out that you were here?"

"Carolina I did this so you could focus on the missions."

"I almost cried because I was leaving my only family and you know that. You should have at least told me."

"Carolina I didn't mean to not tell you but you were still sleeping. Now we'll finish this later you have a team to get ready." She nods and walks away.

When she gets to the rest of the team she shakes her head. She sees the group and walks over to them.

"So looks like your our boss now."

"Yeah well I'm not that good at being a leader. That's the only trait I didn't get from my mother."

"Hey I'm sure you'll be better than the others. I guess that's why you are on Team one." Carolina shrugs and goes to the armory to get her armor. The rest of the team follows and they walk through the blast doors. Carolina looks around at all of the different armor before setting her eyes on a rouge helmet and rouge armor. She walks over to it and grabs the armor. South, North, Wash, and York grab mark IV variant armor. CT grabs EOD class armor, Maine grabs EVA armor, and Florida grabs ODST armor. They put on their armor and Carolina looks more dangerous than when she was just wearing her t-shirt. They go to color their armor and sure enough Carolina is first. She steps into the color generator and selects her colors. When she steps out her armor is cyan with silver trims and a gold visor. CT's armor is brown with white trims and gold eyes. York steps out wearing Tan armor with sliver trim, Maine comes out with white armor and orange trims, Florida has blue armor with a silver visor, North comes out with purple armor and green trims, South has magenta armor with green trims, Wash has steel colored armor and yellow trims. The last agent to walk out is Wyoming wit white armor and a gold visor. They walk out of the armory and go to their locker room.

"Hey guys has anyone seen that there is an extra locker?" York looks at Wash and shakes his head.

"Sorry Wash, didn't notice. Maybe that's supposed to be there." Wash just shrugs it off and looks at CT. She looks at him and smiles under her helmet. He realizes that he is and he smiles back. Carolina looks over at the two and shakes her head.

"Well you guys have fun doing whatever you are going to do." She starts to walk away but South stops her.

"Wait where are you going?" Carolina looks over her shoulder and glares at South.

"I have to talk to the Director." She leaves her team staring at her and York just smirks.

As she walks to the training center she sees the Director and Counselor talking.

"Director!" He looks over to Carolina and shakes his head.

"Carolina is your team having difficulties?"

"No but you and I have a conversation to finish."

"Right well luckily for you my conversation with the Counselor just ended."

"I should go get ready for our new agent." The Counselor leaves and Carolina takes off her helmet. Her eyes are a little red and the Director can only guess that she cried a little on her way here. She looks at him and then looks up at the viewing station.

"Carolina I know you're mad at me but I have a good reason for keeping this from you."

"I sure hope so, I really do, because if you don't I will make sure that I'm a pain in your ass until I think you've suffered enough."

"Carolina I did this without your knowledge because I wanted you to have a reason to fight as hard as you could. If you thought that you would only see me if you lived you would become the best agent in this project. Please Carolina hear me out. You know I would never do anything to hurt you and that I wouldn't keep things from you as a father if I didn't have a good reason."

"Well you have a good reason, but next time you want to do something to make me a better agent tell me. I don't want to go through this again."

"I promise Carolina. Now get back to your team. You'll be getting a new addition soon."

Carolina walks into the cafeteria and sees the team. She walks up to the table and sees Wash eating in his helmet.

"Hey Wash do you want to choke?" Wash looks up and sees Carolina.

"No I was trying to see if this..." He tries to talk but his mouth is full of food.

"Wash swallow." Wash swallows and finishes his sentence.

"...would work." Carolina shakes her head and laughs a little. York looks at her only to see that she is right next to him standing. _'Damn she's hot. I wish she wasn't in her armor though. That way I would see more of her.'_ Carolina hits York on the arm and looks at him.

"York what are you staring at?"

"Hmm oh um nothing."

The friends talk for a while before a agent in black armor with a gold visor walks in. The Director follows shortly there after. He looks at the group and then at the new agent.

"Team one meet your new agent. This is Agent Texas."

 **A/N okay so longer chapter but this has a little more descriptive parts. Anyone excited to see how Tex and Carolina will get along? I am anyway sorry for the language. I should have put a disclaimer about the Red vs. Blue language but anyway hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. The New Agent and a Training Session

**A/N okay so kinda brought Tex in the picture before the show did but who cares. Anyway hope you guys like the chapter.**

Chapter 3

The Director looks at Tex and then at Carolina. Carolina walks up to Tex and looks straight into her visor.

"You're the new agent? Well welcome to the team."

"Thanks Carolina." Carolina takes off her helmet and looks at Tex. She didn't expect Tex to be a girl. Oddly she sounds familiar. Carolina jerks her head over to the table and the team looks at Tex.

"Over there is our team. Find York, he'll fill you in on everything."

"Okay." Carolina looks at the Director. He knows exactly what she is about to ask.

"Yes, in a certain way, yes you know her." Carolina nods and goes to talk to the team's new addition.

"So Texas huh? Must be a good fighter, I heard that name was reserved."

"It was, but then I came." Carolina looks at her a little confused. Tex realizes she's trying to see why she is so familiar.

"Don't waist your time Carolina. I've tried to figure where I've seen you before. I would have told you if I knew." Carolina nods and puts on her helmet. York looks at her and then looks at the table.

"F.I.L.L.S. will tell me if you over work yourself. Don't make me have to step in there again."

"Don't patronize me York." Carolina walks out of the room and goes to the training center.

When Carolina get's there she sees Nebraska finishing up. She walks onto the floor and Nebraska takes off her helmet. She gives Carolina a dirty glare and trips her.

"Have fun failing Carolina. I hear Tex is going to take your spot."

"Nebraska that's enough. Stop picking on her."

"Oh what Oregon, do you like Carolina?"

"Not like that, but I know that she's better than you." Nebraska rolls her eyes and walks out.

"Thanks Oregon." He smiles and nods. Carolina walks to the center of the room and Turns on her training program.

"Round one starting. Remember Agent Carolina the Director told me to inform York if you over work yourself."

"I know F.I.L.L.S. Just run the program." Green dots appear in the air and Carolina gets ready. She hits the lights so they turn red.

'Have fun failing Carolina.' 'Tex will take your place.' 'Stop picking on her Nebraska, just cause she's weak doesn't mean you have to be mean. Isn't that right Carolina? Carolina, Carolina, Carolina?'

"Carolina? Carolina?" Carolina looks around and remembers F.I.L.L.S is talking to her.

"Run it again." Carolina gets ready but the dots don't pop up.

"F.I.L.L.S run it again." Carolina hears the door open and feels a bare hand on her gloved one.

"She can't. I told her not to. You weren't supposed to over work yourself. Come on, let's go get some rest." She nods and walks to the shared room her and York have. She tries to take off her armor but fails due to her sore arms.

"York um... can you, you know, help?" York walks up to her and helps remove her armor. She sighs when the cool air hits her hot skin.

"You know it would have been easier to take that off if you had listened to me."

"Shut up." He laughs and she does to. He helps her take off the under armor. She kisses him and he hugs her.

"Now do you want to get clean or do you want to sleep?" She sits on her bunk and York smiles.

"Sleep it is then." Normally York sleeps in the bunk above her but tonight he sits next to her.

"I'm not the best smelling right now."

"You think I care?" She smiles and lays down facing him. He runs his hand up and down her back and she starts falling asleep.

"Night Carolina."

"Goodnight York." York leans over and kisses her forehead. She falls asleep and he does as well.

The next morning Carolina wakes up and tries to go grab her armor but she remembers that York is right next to her. 'Great now I can't train early in the morning like I normally do.' York wakes up and looks at her. He knows what she wants to do and he sighs.

"Fine but you are not doing it alone. I'm going to make sure you don't work too hard."

"Okay, I'll just have to kick you butt." He laughs and helps her up. They put on their armor and walk into the training room. Of course no one is there since they woke up at 4:00 in the morning. Carolina never was one to sleep in. York on the other hand, always slept in when he could.

"FI.L.L.S. run the versus training program."

"Of course Agent Carolina. I was worried you would miss your early morning work out."

"That's my fault. I kept her in the room for a little bit."

"Of course I could have seen that coming Agent York."

"Yeah just start the program."

"Level one: hand to hand." Carolina stands at one side of the room and York stands at the other side. Carolina runs at York and York runs at her. Carolina swings her fist at him but he dodges it and sweep kicks her. She falls and jumps back up at hits York in the gut. York goes down and doesn't get up.

"Round one goes to Agent Carolina."

When the second round starts Carolina stays back and charges up a heavy strike. York runs and hits Carolina's arm, disrupting her attack. She swings and misses only for York to hit her shoulder then sweep her legs. She tries to hit him but he knocks her baton out of her hands. He let's the tip drop on her stomach and the round is quickly over. When they look up at the viewing station they see they have brought quite the crowd. In the front is the Director watching with a smile.

"Round two goes to York. This next round will be a tie breaker. You will be using hardening foam. Be careful." The two freelancers grab their pistols and load them. Covers pop out of the ground and they prepare themselves.

After countless minutes of them firing at each other Carolina jumps on the cover and fires on York. York dodges most of them but one hits his hand. He sighs when he realizes it's the hand not holding the gun. He continues to fire until Carolina shoots his arm. He tries to move but she fires twice at both of his legs. He stands there looking around and then Carolina goes missing. York looks around until he can't go any farther.

"Apparently I don't know how to aim."

"Aiming isn't your problem." Carolina raises her gun and fires. The foam surrounds York's visor and he grunts before the match ends.

"Winner: Carolina." Carolina starts to walk away before she remembers that York can't see anything.

"Guess I owe you for last night." York moves his good arm up to his helmet and tries to break the foam.

"Hold on you dork." Carolina punches the foam and it breaks off the helmet. York hits his hand and arm on the covers. Carolina takes out the foam on his legs. They walk out of the training center and go to the locker room. They wash up and put their armor back on in enough time before F.I.L.L.S call them.

"Agent York and Carolina report to the hangar bay please." The two walk to the hangar bay and see the whole team there.

"Team one you have your first mission."

 **A/N okay so yeah a lot happened in this. Anyway thanks for the support.**


End file.
